James Gang
1968 (Jim Fox, Tom Kriss, Joe Walsh, Ronnie Silverman (Bill Jeric), Phil Giallombardo) January 12, 1968 Lorain Avenue Hullabaloo, Cleveland, OH January 13, 1968 Hullabaloo, Chesterland, OH January 26, 1968 Hullabaloo, Mentor, OH January 28, 1968 Armory, Chagrin Falls, OH (with The Choir, The Poor Girls, The Lost Souls & Penny Arcade) February 2, 1968 Hullabaloo, Brunswick, OH February 3, 1968 Youth Center, Lorain, OH February 9, 1968 A.I.W. Hall, Avon Lake, OH February 11, 1968 Hullabaloo, North Ridgeville, OH (With Renaissance Faire, Shademen & Tree Stumps) March 2, 1968 Lorain Avenue Hullabaloo, Cleveland, OH (2 shows) March 9, 1968 Hullabaloo, Mentor, OH March 15-16, 1968 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (With Youngbloods, Up & Rationals) March 22, 1968 Hullabaloo, Chesterland, OH March 24, 1968 Hullabaloo, Mentor, OH April 6, 1968 Hullabaloo, Mentor, OH April 10, 1968 Hullabaloo, Mentor, OH April 14, 1968 Columbia Ballroom, Columbia Station, OH April 20, 1968 Hullabaloo, Mentor, OH April 22, 1968 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (postponed until June 9th, with Cream, Thyme) April 26, 1968 Hullabaloo, North Ridgeville, OH April 27, 1968 Hullabaloo, Chesterland, OH May 3, 1968 Dayton, OH (US TV’s Hullabaloo Scene) May 4, 1968 Boston Mills Ski Lodge, Peninsula, OH (with The Addictions) May 5, 1968 Hullabaloo, Brunswick, OH (Afternoon show) May 5, 1968 Hullabaloo, Mentor, OH (2 shows, With Yardbirds & Jean Paul Jones and The American Navy) May 11, 1968 Civic Theater, Akron, OH (with Cream, The Poor Girls, Penny Arcade & The Brambles) May 17, 1968 Hullabaloo, Chesterland, OH (With Sing Out Hudson) May 19, 1968 Agora, Cleveland, OH (with Hempstead Incident, Cyrus Erie & Renaissance Faire) May 25, 1968 Hullabaloo, North Ridgeville, OH (Jim Fox, Tom Kriss, Joe Walsh) June 9, 1968 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (with Cream & Thyme) July 19, 1968 Hullabaloo, Mentor, OH July 19, 1968 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (with Spirit & Fever Tree) ? July 20, 1968 Royal Oak Skating Rink, Royal Oak, MI (supporting Jagged Edge) July 24, 1968 Hullabaloo, Mentor, OH July 26, 1968 Hullabaloo, North Ridgeville, OH August 13, 1968 Hullabaloo, Chesterland, OH August 14, 1968 Hullabaloo, North Ridgeville, OH August 17, 1968 Hullabaloo, Mentor, OH August 24, 1968 Hullabaloo, Chesterland, OH August 28, 1968 Youth Center, Lorain, OH August 29, 1968 Armory, Painesville, OH (with The Poor Girls & The Case of E.T. Hooley) September 7, 1968 Hullabaloo, Mentor, OH September 11, 1968 Hullabaloo, North Ridgeville, OH September 19, 1968 Kent State Student Union, Kent, OH September 20-21, 1968 The Berth, Akron, OH September 22, 1968 Hullabaloo, Mentor, OH (with The Manx) September 27, 1968 Hullabaloo, Mentor, OH September 28, 1968 Hullabaloo, Chesterland, OH September 29, 1968 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (with Spooky Tooth & The McCoys) October 25, 1968 Hullabaloo, North Ridgeville, OH October 31, 1968 Cleveland Grande, Cleveland, OH (with Quicksilver Messenger Service & The Case of E.T. Hooley) November 1, 1968 Armory, Painesville, OH (with The Poor Girls & The Case of E.T. Hooley) November 2, 1968 Civic Theater, Akron, OH (with Steppenwolf & The Poor Girls) November 9, 1968 Independence Recreation Center, Cleveland, OH November 15, 1968 Lake Marwin, East Liverpool, OH (cancelled) November 15, 1968 Hullabaloo, Chesterland, OH November 16, 1968 Armory, Willoughby, OH (Chuck Dunaway Muscular Dystrophy Dance, with City Squires) November 22, 1968 Lake Marwin, East Liverpool, OH November 23, 1968 Hullabaloo, Mentor, OH November 27, 1968 Breezewood Teen Center, Sheffield, OH (with The Poor Girls & The Case of E.T. Hooley) November 28, 1968 The Exit, North Ridgeville, OH (with Hello People) November 30, 1968 Hullabaloo, Chesterland, OH December 8, 1968 Hullabaloo, Chesterland, OH (with Cyrus Erie) December 13, 1968 Cleveland Grande, Cleveland, OH (with The Case of E.T. Hooley) December 14, 1968 The Exit, North Ridgeville, OH December 15, 1968 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (with Lee Michaels, Frost, Third Power, Red, White & Blues Band) December 27, 1968 Walsh Jesuit High School, Akron, OH 1969 January 3, 1969 Hullabaloo, Chesterland, OH January 10, 1969 Hullabaloo, Mentor, OH January 11, 1969 The Exit, North Ridgeville, OH January 12, 1969 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (with Genesis) January 13, 1969 JB’s, Kent, OH January 16, 1969 JB’s, Kent, OH January 17, 1969 Kent State University Eastway Cafeteria, Kent, OH January 18, 1969 Freak Out, Youngstown, OH January 19, 1969 Freak Out, Youngstown, OH (2 shows) January 20, 1969 JB’s, Kent, OH January 23, 1969 JB’s, Kent, OH January 24, 1969 Hullabaloo, Chesterland, OH January 27, 1969 JB’s, Kent, OH January 30, 1969 JB’s, Kent, OH January 31, 1969 The Exit, North Ridgeville, OH 2/6/1969 JB’s, Kent, OH 2/8/1969 The Exit, North Ridgeville, OH (with The Square Orange) 2/9/1969 JB’s, Kent, OH 2/13/1969 JB’s, Kent, OH 2/16/1969 JB’s, Kent, OH 2/20/1969 JB’s, Kent, OH 2/22/1969 Village Pub, Birmingham, MI (with Caste) 2/23/1969 JB’s, Kent, OH 2/28/1969 Copley High School, Akron, OH 3/1/1969 Village Pub, Birmingham, MI (with Caste) 3/2/1969 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (with Three Dog Night & MC5) 3/8/1969 The Exit, North Ridgeville, OH (with Black Rose) 3/11/1969 Black Dome, Cincinnati, OH 3/15/1969 Black Dome, Cincinnati, OH 3/29/1969 Boston Mills Ski Lodge, Peninsula, OH (with Black Roseh 4/6/1969 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (with MC5 & Pacific, Gas & Electric) 4/19/1969 Something Different, Southfield, MI (with Red, White & Blues Band) 4/25/1969 St. Edward High, Lakewood, OH 4/26/1969 Boston Mills Ski Lodge, Peninsula, OH (with The Moss) 4/29/1969 JB’s, Kent, OH 5/1/1969 JB’s, Kent, OH 5/2/1969 Hideout, Clawson, MI (with Teegarden & Van Winkle) 5/3/1969 Village Pub, Birmingham, MI (with The Warlocks) 5/6/1969 JB’s, Kent, OH 5/7/1969 Electric Barn, Kent, OH (with The Damnation of Adam Blessing) 5/10/1969 Village East, Mentor, OH 5/14/1969 Electric Barn, Kent, OH (with The Damnation of Adam Blessing) 5/17/1969 Aquamarine Lanes, Avon Lake, OH (Avon Lake High School Prom) 5/21/1969 Electric Barn, Kent, OH (with The Damnation of Adam Blessing) 5/23/1969 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (with Joe Cocker & Savage Grace) 5/24/1969 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (with Joe Cocker & Savage Grace) 5/24/1969 Boston Mills Ski Lodge, Peninsula, OH (with East Wind) 5/28/1969 Electric Barn, Kent, OH (with The Damnation of Adam Blessing) 5/30/1969 Michigan State Fairgrounds, Detroit, MI (Rock & Roll Revival) 5/31/1969 Silverbell, Clarkston, MI (with The Litter) 6/7/1969 Village East, Mentor, OH (with The Choir) 6/13/1969 Cyrus Erie West, North Ridgeville, OH 6/14/1969 Hullabaloo, Chesterland, OH 6/15/1969 Village East, Mentor, OH (with Freeport Express & The Square Orange) 6/18/1969 Cyrus Erie West, North Ridgeville, OH 6/24/1969 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA (supporting The Who) 6/25/1969 Cyrus Erie West, North Ridgeville, OH 7/11/1969 Village East, Mentor, OH 7/12/1969 Boston Mills Ski Lodge, Peninsula, OH (with B.K Productions) 7/20/1969 Musicarnival, Warrensville Heights, OH (with Led Zeppelin) 7/25/1969 Village East, Mentor, OH July 26, 1969 Olympia Stadium, Detroit, MI (with Creedence Clearwater Revival, Savage Grace, The Box Tops & Jethro Tull, who were a no-show) 7/27/1969 Eden Park Murray Seasongood Pavilion, Cincinnati, OH (with Grand Funk Railroad, Sacred Mushroom & Regals) 8/1/1969 Village East, Mentor, OH 8/3/1969 Breezewood Teen Center, Sheffield, OH (with The Sheffield Rush & Cyrus Erie) 8/6/1969 Village East, Mentor, OH 8/7/1969 Mercury Theater, Middleburg Heights, OH (Fashion Show, with The Damnation of Adam Blessing) 8/9/1969 Summit Mall, Fairlawn, OH (Afternoon show, 'Polsky’s Fashion Show', with Lime & Velvet Crests) 8/9/1969 Public Hall, Cleveland, OH (with Sly & The Family Stone, Box Tops, Friends of Distinction & Sir Douglas Quintet) 8/11/1969 St. Paschal Babylon Seminary, Highland Heights, OH 8/12/1969 Hullabaloo, Chesterland, OH 8/13/1969 Arthur Road School Solon Canteen, Solon, OH 8/16/1969 Hullabaloo, Mentor, OH (with Freeport Express) 8/20/1969 Cyrus Erie West, North Ridgeville, OH 8/29/1969 Hullabaloo, Mentor, OH 8/30/1969 Hullabaloo, Chesterland, OH 9/3/1969 Sylvia Morris’ home, Pepper Pike, OH (debutante off to Princeton Univ) 9/5/1969 Hullabaloo, Chesterland, OH 9/6/1969 “Upbeat” TV appearance 9/6/1969 Boston Mills Ski Lodge, Peninsula, OH (with Manifest Destiny) 9/7/1969 Hullabaloo, Mentor, OH (with Freeport Express & The Case of E.T. Hooley) 9/19/1969 Hullabaloo, Chesterland, OH 9/20/1969 Cyrus Erie West, North Ridgeville, OH 9/21/1969 “Upbeat” TV appearance 9/26/1969 Hullabaloo, Mentor, OH 9/28/1969 Kent State University Fred Fuller Park, Kent, OH (Free Festival of Life, with The Damnation of Adam Blessing, Glass Harp, The Measles, The Lime & Chosen Few) 10/3/1969 The Panacea, Cincinnati, OH (with The Lemon Pipers) 10/5/1969 Hullabaloo, Mentor, OH 10/15/1969 Kent State University Memorial Gymnasium, Kent, OH (Moratorium Peace March) 10/16/1969 Kaleidoscope Mansfield YMCA, Mansfield, OH 10/17/1969 World Theatre, Columbus, OH 10/18/1969 Thornton Pavilion, Shaker Heights, OH (with New York Rock & Roll Ensemble) 10/25/1969 Kaleidoscope Mansfield YMCA, Mansfield, OH 10/25/1969 Boston Mills Ski Area, Peninsula, OH 10/26/1969 Syria Mosque, Pittsburgh, PA (supporting The Who) 10/30/1969 Kleinhans Music Hall, Buffalo, NY (with Led Zeppelin) 10/31/1969 Yellow Unicorn, Kent, OH (Joe Walsh acoustic) (Jim Fox, Dale Peters, Joe Walsh) 11/1/1969 Onondaga Memorial Auditorium, Syracuse, NY (with Led Zeppelin) 11/2/1969 Youngstown State University Struthers Fieldhouse, Youngstown, OH (with Sly & The Family Stone) 11/7/1969 Grande, Detroit, MI 11/8/1969 Manchester High School, Akron, OH 11/8/1969 Grande, Detroit, MI 11/22/1969 Hullabaloo, Dayton, OH 11/27/1969 Cyrus Erie West, North Ridgeville, OH 11/28/1969 St. Peter Chanel High School, Bedford, OH 12/4/1969 Ungano’s, New York City, NY 12/6/1969 Academy of Music, New York City, NY (with Vanilla Fudge (who replaced Canned Heat) & BB King) 12/12/1969 Public Hall, Cleveland, OH (originally scheduled but did not appear, with Crosby, Stills, Nash & Young & Incredible String Band) 12/12/1969 Fairgrounds Coliseum, Louisville, KY (with Sly & The Family Stone, Exiles, Jamie Kaye & Apollo) 12/22/1969 Whisky A Go Go, West Hollywood, CA (with Bread) 12/23/1969 Whisky A Go Go, West Hollywood, CA (with Bread) 12/26/1969 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (with American Dream & Pookah) 12/27/1969 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (with Grand Funk Railroad) 12/27/1969 Civic Center, Charleston, WV (with Grass Roots, Cuff Links, Mel & Tim, Rotary, Connection, Grand Funk Railroad & Mind Garage) 12/29/1969 Onondaga War Memorial, Syracuse, NY (with Crow, Rugby’s, Silk & Fat Water) 12/31/1969 Ludlow Garage, Cincinnati, OH (with Raven, Uncle Dirty, Eli Radish & Balderdash) 1970 1/1/1970 Ludlow Garage, Cincinnati, OH (with Eli Radish & Atlantis) 1/2/1970 Ludlow Garage, Cincinnati, OH (with Eli Radish & Savage Grace) 1/3/1970 Ludlow Garage, Cincinnati, OH (with Eli Radish & Savage Grace) 1/8/1970 Athena Theater, Athens, OH 1/9/1970 Papalilski’s, Dayton, OH (with Emerges & Balderdash) 1/10/1970 Papalilski’s, Dayton, OH (with Emerges & Balderdash) 1/16/1970 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (with Santana & Catfish) 1/17/1970 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (with Santana & Catfish) 1/18/1970 Hofbrau Haus, Ft. Mitchell, KY (with Gordon Parker Review) 1/23/1970 Draught House, Columbus, OH 1/24/1970 Draught House, Columbus, OH 1/31/1970 Grove City High School Gym, Grove City, PA 2/5/1970 The Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA (with Fleetwood Mac) 2/6/1970 The Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA (with Fleetwood Mac) 2/7/1970 The Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA (with Fleetwood Mac) 2/8/1970 The Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA (2 shows, with Delaney & Bonnie & Friends) 2/9/1970 The Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA (2 shows, with Delaney & Bonnie & Friends) 2/20/1970 Aragon Ballroom, Chicago, IL (with Jack Bruce & Friends, Mason Proffit, Siegel-Schwall, Soft & Truth) 2/21/1970 Aragon Ballroom, Chicago, IL (with Jack Bruce & Friends, Mason Proffit, Siegel-Schwall, Soft & Truth) 2/28/1970 Heights High School, Cleveland, OH 3/13/1970 Ungano’s, New York City, NY (cancelled due to illness, with Creedmoor State) 3/20/1970 Phineaus, Springfield, MA (with Vale) 3/21/1970 Phineaus, Springfield, MA (with Vale) 3/22/1970 Phineaus, Springfield, MA (with Vale) 3/26/1970 Boston Garden, Boston, MA (with Sly & The Family Stone & Rhinoceros) 3/27/1970 Papalilski’s, Dayton, OH 3/28/1970 Papalilski’s, Dayton, OH 4/2/1970 S.M.A.P. (Electric Theater), Pittsburgh, PA (with Fever Tree) 4/4/1970 Kent State University Memorial Gym, Kent, OH (with Lacewing & Gildersleeve) 4/11/1970 Orrie DeNooyer Auditorium, Hackensack, NJ (2 shows, with The Sioux & Ralph Romano) 4/19/1970 University of Toledo Field House, Toledo, OH (with Chicago) 4/24/1970 Maine Township High School East Fieldhouse, Park Ridge, IL (with Stevie Wonder & Second Coming) 4/30/1970 Eisenhower College, Seneca Falls, NY (Joe Walsh solo?) 5/1/1970 Capitol Theater, Port Chester, NY (with Savoy Brown) 5/2/1970 Capitol Theater, Port Chester, NY (with Savoy Brown) 5/9/1970 Ocean Ice Palace, Brick Town, NJ (2 shows, with Rhinoceros & Ten Wheel Drive) 5/17/1970 Rock Shop , Mentor, OH (with Freeport) 5/22/1970 Action House Steeplechase, Island Park, NY (with Factory) 5/23/1970 Action House Steeplechase, Island Park, NY (with Factory) 5/23/1970 Newcastle, ENG, (Hollywood Music Festival (James Gang did not play at this festival, afternoon with Family, Radha Krishna Temple, Demon Fuzz) 5/23/1970 Newcastle, ENG, (Hollywood Music Festival (James Gang did not play at this festival, evening with Ginger Baker’s Air Force, Mike Cooper, Mungo Jerry) 5/29/1970 Staples High School, Westport, CT (2 shows, with Rhinoceros) 6/6/1970 Sommerville High School Brooks Field, Sommerville, NJ (with Rhinoceros) 6/9/1970 Mid-South Coliseum, Memphis, TN (supporting Jimi Hendrix) 6/20/1970 Hofheinz Pavilion, Houston, TX (supporting The Who) 6/21/1970 Ellis Memorial Auditorium, Memphis, TN (supporting The Who) 6/22/1970 Municipal Auditorium, Atlanta, GA (supporting The Who) June 24, 1970 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA (supporting The Who) 6/25/1970 Music Hall, Cincinnati, OH (supporting The Who) 6/26/1970 Music Hall, Cincinnati, OH (supporting The Who) 6/27/1970 Public Hall, Cleveland, OH (with Who & James Taylor) 6/29/1970 Merriweather Post Pavilion, Columbia, MD (supporting The Who) 7/1/1970 Auditorium, Chicago, IL (supporting The Who) 7/2/1970 Freedom Palace, Kansas City, MO (supporting The Who) 7/3/1970 Auditorium, Minneapolis, MN (supporting The Who) 7/4/1970 Auditorium, Chicago, IL (supporting The Who) July 5, 1970 Cobo Hall, Detroit, MI (supporting The Who) 7/17/1970 Action House, Island Park, NY (Yorkville Grind) 7/18/1970 Yale Bowl, New Haven, CT (with Three Dog Night) 7/20/1970 Saratoga Performing Arts Center, Saratoga, NY (postponed to August 25th, with Three Dog Night) 7/31/1970 Arsgon Ballroom, Chicago, IL (cancelled, with Terry Reid) 8/1/1970 Cyrus Erie West Moses, North Ridgeville, OH 8/2/1970 Rock Shop, Mentor, OH 8/6/1970 Shea Stadium, Queens, NY (Festival of Peace, with Janis Joplin, Paul Simon, Creedence Clearwater Revival, Steppenwolf, Miles Davis, Johnny Winter, Herbie Hancock) 8/9/1970 Goose Lake Park, Farmington, MI (with Suite Charity, Alice Cooper, Detroit, The Bob Seger System, The Frost, The Flock, Savage Grace & Jethro Tull) 8/13/1970 JB’s, Kent, OH 8/14/1970 Electric Circus, New York City, NY (2 shows, with Peace & Quiet) 8/15/1970 Electric Circus, New York City, NY (2 shows, with Peace & Quiet) 8/19/1970 46th Street Theater Rock Palace, New York City, NY (with Rare Earth & Ten Wheel Drive) 8/25/1970 Saratoga Performing Arts Center, Saratoga, NY (rescheduled from July 20th, with Three Dog Night) 8/26/1970 Municipal Stadium, Waterbury, CT (with Youngbloods, Flock, Cactus, Elves & Hip Pocket) 8/28/1970 Music Circus, Lambertville, NJ (with Creedmore State) 8/30/1970 State Fair, Minneapolis, MN 8/31/1970 State Fair, Minneapolis, MN 9/1/1970 State Fair, Minneapolis, MN 9/2/1970 State Fair, Minneapolis, MN 9/3/1970 State Fair, Minneapolis, MN 9/4/1970 Memorial Auditorium, Dallas, TX (with Steppenwolf & Bush) 9/9/1970 Sen. Edward Kennedy Home, McLean, VA (benefit for Kent State victims) 9/11/1970 Action House, Island Park, NY (with Jam Factory) 9/12/1970 Ritz Theater, Staten Island, NY (with Cactus) 9/13/1970 Finley River Memorial Festival, Springfield, MO (with Crow, Ides of March, Pacific, Gas & Electric & Sugarloaf) 9/18/1970 Brown County Arena, Green Bay, WI (with Youngbloods, who replaced Melanie) 9/19/1970 Arena, Milwaukee, WI (with Moody Blues) 9/20/1970 Onondaga War Memorial, Syracuse, NY (with Moody Blues & Dion) 9/24/1970 The Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA (with Humble Pie & Hard Meat) 9/25/1970 The Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA (with Humble Pie & Hard Meat) 9/26/1970 The Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA (with Humble Pie & Hard Meat) 10/3/1970 Veterans Memorial, Columbus, OH (with Lycidas) 10/6/1970 Sophia Gardens, Cardiff, WAL (supporting The Who) 10/7/1970 Free Trade Hall, Manchester, ENG (supporting The Who) 10/8/1970 Orchid Ballroom, Purley, ENG (supporting The Who) 10/10/1970 University Of Sussex, Brighton, ENG (supporting The Who) 10/11/1970 Odeon Theatre, Birmingham, ENG (supporting The Who) 10/13/1970 Locarno Ballroom, Leeds, ENG (supporting The Who) 10/16/1970 Trentham Gardens, Stoke-on-Trent, ENG (postponed, supporting The Who) 10/17/1970 University East Anglia, Norwich, ENG (postponed, supporting The Who) 10/18/1970 Odeon Cinema, London, ENG (supporting The Who) 10/22/1970 ABC Cinema, Stockton-on-Tees, ENG (supporting The Who) 10/23/1970 Green's Playhouse, Glasgow, SCOT (supporting The Who) 10/24/1970 Sheffield University, Sheffield, ENG (supporting The Who) 10/25/1970 Empire Theatre, Liverpool, ENG (supporting The Who) 10/26/1970 Trentham Gardens, Stoke-on-Trent, ENG (supporting The Who) 10/27/1970 University East Anglia, Norwich, ENG (supporting The Who) 10/30/1970 Pirates World, Dania, FL (with Byrds & Flying Burrito Bros.) 10/31/1970 Pirates World, Dania, FL (with Byrds & Flying Burrito Bros.) 11/5/1970 Municipal Auditorium, Atlanta, GA 11/6/1970 Music Fair, Westbury, NY (2 shows) 11/8/1970 SUNY Cortland Moffett Gym, Cortland, NY 11/10/1970 Reflections, Cincinnati, OH (with Sandy Nassan) 11/11/1970 Shippensburg State College Resiner Hall, Shippensburg, PA 11/12/1970 Thiel College, Greenville, PA (with Poco & Gravel) 11/13/1970 University of Virginia, Charlottesville, VA (with Paul Butterfield Band) 11/14/1970 Alfred University Gym, Alfred, NY (with Cactus) 11/19/1970 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (with Love & Black Sabbath) 11/20/1970 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (with Love & Black Sabbath) 11/21/1970 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (with Love & Black Sabbath) 11/22/1970 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (with Love & Black Sabbath) 11/27/1970 Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica, CA (with Steve Miller Band) 11/28/1970 Civic Auditorium, Pasadena, CA (with Steve Miller Band) 12/6/1970 The Depot, Minneapolis, MN (2 shows, with Ned) 12/7/1970 Snoopy’s, Madison, WI 12/12/1970 Barton Coliseum, Little Rock, AR (with Rare Earth & Sha Na Na) 12/13/1970 Mid-South Coliseum, Memphis, TN (with Rare Earth & Sha Na Na) 12/16/1970 Memorial Hall, Dayton, OH (with Brownsville Station) 12/18/1970 Memorial Auditorium, Canton, OH 12/19/1970 Cyrus Erie West, North Ridgeville, OH 12/20/1970 Rock Shop, Mentor, OH 12/28/1970 Muhlenberg College Memorial Hall, Allentown, PA (with Fiasco) 12/29/1970 J.B.’s, Kent, OH (with Glass Harp) 12/31/1970 Maple Leaf Gardens, Toronto, OH (with Chilliwack, Steel River, Poco (cancelled), Rare Earth & Sha Na Na) 1971 1/15/1971 Dartmouth College Webster Hall, Hanover, NH 1/16/1971 Syria Mosque, Pittsburgh, PA (with Big Brother & the Holding Company & 3 Rivers Band) 1/29/1971 SUNY Delhi, Delhi, NY (2 shows, with Livingston Taylor) 1/30/1971 Ithaca College Ben Light Gym, Ithaca, NY (with McKendree Spring) 2/4/1971 Morehead State University, Morehead, KY (with Ned) 2/5/1971 Michigan State University Jenison Fieldhouse, East Lansing, MI (with Byrds & Tacklebox) 2/6/1971 Philadelphia College of Textiles & Science Althouse Hall, Philadelphia, PA (with New Seekers) 2/7/1971 Montclair State Panzer Gym, Montclair, NJ (with Ten Wheel Drive & David Steinberg) 2/11/1971 Bloomsburg State College Haas Auditorium, Bloomsburg, PA (with Big City Music Band, who replaced Hot Buttered Funk) 2/12/1971 Clarion State College Marwick-Boyd Auditorium, Clarion, PA 2/13/1971 County College of Morris, Randolph, NJ 2/18/1971 University of Vermont, Burlington, VT (with J. Geils Band, Taj Mahal & Redeye) 2/19/1971 Gettysburg College Student Union Building, Gettysburg, PA (with Sunshine) 2/20/1971 SUNY at Brockport HPE Building, Brockport, NY (with McKendree Spring) 2/21/1971 Ashland College, Ashland, OH (with 3 Rivers Band & Glass Harp) 2/25/1971 California State College, California, PA (supported by Steel River) 2/27/1971 Gannon College Auditorium, Erie, PA (supported by Steel River) 2/28/1971 Miami University Millett Assembly Hall, Oxford, OH (James Gand replaced Pacific Gas & Electric, with Richie Havens) 3/12/1971 Memorial Hall, Akron, OH 3/17/1971 Northern State College Civic Arena, Aberdeen, SD 3/20/1971 KRNT Theater, Des Moines, IA (with Mason Profitt & West Minister) 3/27/1971 Armory Auditorium, Salem, OR (with Reunion) 4/1/1971 University Southern Mississippi Sports Arena, Hattiesburg, MS (with Dusty Lamond) 4/3/1971 Warehouse, New Orleans, LA (with Wishbone Ash) 4/8/1971 Sherwood Club, Indianapolis, IN (with Haji Baba & Heavy Duty Sho) 4/9/1971 Syndrome, Chicago, IL (cancelled) 4/9/1971 Sports Arena, Toledo, OH 4/11/1971 The Depot, Minneapolis, MN (2 shows) 4/15/1971 Will Rogers Coliseum, Fort Worth, TX (with Bang) 4/17/1971 Defiance College Community Center, Defiance, OH (with Ned) 4/18/1971 Dennison University Livingston Gymnasium, Dennison, OH (with Little Feat) 4/21/1971 Wheeling, WV 4/23/1971 Catholic Youth Center, Scranton, PA 4/24/1971 St. Joseph’s College Fieldhouse, Philadelphia, PA 5/14/1971 South Mountain Arena, South Orange, NJ (with Tony Joe White & Plum Nelly) 5/15/1971 Carnegie Hall, New York City, NY (with Plum Nelly) 5/22/1971 Gardens, Cincinnati, OH (with Emerson, Lake & Palmer & Steel River) 5/28/1971 Coliseum, Denver, CO (with Quicksilver Messenger Service & Kyle) 5/30/1971 Maple Leaf Gardens, Toronto, ON (with Sly & The Family Stone, Buddy Miles & Rita Coolidge) 6/5/1971 Forum, Inglewood, CA (with BB King & Lee Michaels) 6/10/1971 Music Hall, Boston, MA (supported by Rita Coolidge & Steel River) 6/11/1971 Sunshine Inn, Asbury Park, NJ (supported by Steel River) 6/12/1971 Capitol Theater, Port Chester, NY (2 shows, with Steel River & Edgar Winter’s White Trash) 6/19/1971 Civic Center Music Hall, Oklahoma City, OK (supported by Steel River) 6/20/1971 Memorial Hall, Kansas City, KS 6/22/1971 Overton Park Shell, Memphis, TN (supported by Steel River) 6/23/1971 Kiel Auditorium, St. Louis, MO (supported by Sunday Funnies) 6/27/1971 Coliseum, El Paso, TX (supported by Steel River) 7/4/1971 Municipal Auditorium, San Antonio, TX 7/14/1971 Paradiso, Amsterdam, NED 7/15/1971 Stania State, , Oenkerk, NED (DUTCH TV “Piknik”, with Graham Bond & Solution) 7/20/1971 Taverne De L'Olympia, Paris, FRA 7/23/1971 Kuresall Ballroom, Southend, ENG 7/25/1971 Lyceum, London, ENG (supported by Bell & Arc & Joe Jammer) 7/26/1971 Civic, Dunstable, ENG 7/27/1971 The Place, Stoke-On-Trent, ENG 7/29/1971 Kinetic Circus, Birmingham, ENG 7/30/1971 Mayfair, Newcastle, ENG (with Rory Gallagher) 7/31/1971 Electric Gardens, Glasgow, SCOT 8/1/1971 Jazz Club, Redcar, ENG 8/11/1971 Colorado Springs, CO 8/12/1971 Civic Auditorium, Albuquerque, NM (with El Chicano, Hamilton, Joe Frank & Reynolds) 8/13/1971 Dudley Field, El Paso, TX (with El Chicano) 8/14/1971 Civic Center Coliseum, Amarillo, TX (with El Chicano) 8/17/1971 Municipal Auditorium, Atlanta, GA (Barn Dance with Mylon & Smoos) 8/20/1971 Auditorium, West Palm Beach, FL 8/21/1971 Jai Alai Fronton, Miami, FL (with Chuck Berry) 8/25/1971 The Dome, Virginia Beach, VA (with Ted Nugent & The Amboy Dukes) 8/26/1971 Richmond, VA 8/27/1971 Allentown School District Stadium, Allentown, PA (rained out, with Bloodrock & Edwin Birdsong) 8/28/1971 Fairgrounds Grandstand, Allentown, PA ( Bloodrock & Edwin Birdsong) 8/29/1971 Ohio State Fairgrounds, Main Grandstand, Columbus, OH (with David Merrifield) September 10, 1971 Aerie Crown Theater, Chicago, IL (2 shows, with Paul Butterfield Blues Band & Five-Man Electrical Band) September 11, 1971 Dane County Coliseum, Madison, WI (with Paul Butterfield Blues Band & Five-Man Electrical Band) September 12, 1971 Auditorium, Minneapolis, MN (with Paul Butterfield Blues Band) September 17, 1971 Franklin & Marshall Mayser Gymnasium, Lancaster, PA (with Good God) September 19, 1971 University of Maryland Cole Fieldhouse, College Park, MD September 22, 1971 University of Mississippi Coliseum, Jackson, MS (with Goose Creek Symphony) September 23, 1971 Murfreesboro, TN (with Jackson Browne) September 24, 1971 Marshall University Memorial Fieldhouse, Huntington, WV (with Larry Sanders) September 25, 1971 Littlejohn Coliseum, Clemson, SC (with Goose Creek Symphony) September 29, 1971 Reynolds Coliseum, Raleigh, NC (with The Happenings) 10/2/1971 Curtis Hixon Hall, Tampa, FL (with Country Joe McDonald) 10/9/1971 Armory Auditorium, Salem, OR (with Jackson Browne who replaced High Voltage) 10/10/1971 Paramount Theater, Seattle, WA (2 shows, with Help) 10/11/1971 Mt. Hood Community College, Gresham, OR 10/15/1971 Swing Auditorium, San Bernardino, CA (with Edgar Winter’s White Trash & War) 10/16/1971 Montana State University Fieldhouse, Bozeman, MT (Homecoming) 10/17/1971 Arena, Long Beach, CA (with Edgar Winter’s White Trash & War) 10/20/1971 Central Michigan University Finch Fieldhouse, Mount Pleasant, MI (with SRC) 10/21/1971 Civic Center, Lansing, MI (with Rich Mountain Tower) 10/22/1971 Wittenberg University Field House, Springfield, OH 10/23/1971 Purdue University Elliott Hall, West Lafayette, IN (2 shows, with Bread) 10/24/1971 Murray State University Field House, Murray, KY (with REO Speedwagon) 10/29/1971 Hudson Valley Community College Gym, Troy, NY 10/31/1971 Massey Hall, Toronto, ON (2 shows) November 4, 1971 Dobyns-Bennett Gym, Kingsport, TN (with Sweet Pain) November 5, 1971 Mid-South Coliseum, Memphis, TN (with Black Oak Arkansas) November 6, 1971 Stokely Athletic Center, Knoxville, TN (supported by Sugarloaf) November 7, 1971 Loyola Fieldhouse, New Orleans, LA November 11, 1971 Convention Center Arena, San Antonio, TX (with Buddy Miles) November 12, 1971 Memorial Auditorium, Dallas, TX (with Buddy Miles) November 13, 1971 Municipal Auditorium, Austin, TX November 14, 1971 Music Hall, Houston, TX (with Trapeze) November 19, 1971 Hunter College, New York City, NY (2 shows, with Jimmie Spheeris) November 21, 1971 Civic Center, Baltimore, MD (wih Lighthouse, Mitch Ryder & The Detroit Wheels & Jake Jones) November 23, 1971 Coliseum, Greensboro, NC (with Jake Jones) November 24, 1971 Hampton Coliseum, Hampton, VA November 27, 1971 Arena, Milwaukee, WI (wih John Mayall) December 1, 1971 Sports Arena, Toledo, OH (with Jake Jones) December 2, 1971 Eastown Theater, Detroit, MI (with Jake Jones & Julia) December 4, 1971 Indiana University Auditorium, Bloomington, IN December 5, 1971 Kiel Auditorium, St. Louis, MO (with Poco & Jake Jones) December 11, 1971 War Memorial Auditorium, Rochester, NY (with Jake Jones) December 12, 1971 Kleinhans Music Hall, Buffalo, NY (with Jake Jones) August 12, 1972 Roosevelt Raceway, Westbury, NY (Festival Of Hope, with Jefferson Airplane, Chuck Berry, James Brown, Commander Cody & His Lost Planet Airmen, Elephant's Memory, McKendree Spring & Stephen Stills Manassas) December 29, 1973 Fairgrounds Coliseum, Indianapolis, IN (Replaced New York Dolls, supporting Johnny Winter, with Spirit & Brownsville Station)